


Akayuki (Conquest of the Land)

by DanicaVarder



Series: The Conquest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Content, Swearing, everyone is a little crazy and OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanicaVarder/pseuds/DanicaVarder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crown Prince Oikawa Tooru's world changed the day the snow turned red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Although I love Ushioi with all my heart and soul, their relationship as depicted in this fic is not the healthiest, so don't model your own relationships after this!
> 
> Also, keep in mind this is written in an Alternate Universe and this society's rules and ideals differ from our own. So, some of the stuff the characters say, do, or believe may be controversial.

The kingdom of Yukinokawa has been a peaceful place for the past three decades. Though the winters are harsh and seem to last three-fourths of the year, the snowfall is beautiful and fitting for a place with such a name. The long-lasting storms also keep the kingdom safe from invaders; those who are not local to Yukinokawa have no idea how to face the freezing cold that blankets the land.

However, Yukinokawa mostly owes its strong defense to its rulers— the powerful Oikawa family. They have been ruling the land for centuries with capable ruler after capable ruler. Their family is bred for intellect and strength and beauty— putting them far above the rulers of the neighboring countries.

And today, on another snowy day in winter where pure white covers everything, there shall be a new ruler. The crown prince, Oikawa Tooru, shall take his father’s place and continue his family’s great legacy. He sits in his room, poring over the ancient scriptures he must read at the coronation ceremony, while servants tend to his hair and clothes and face and body. Two female servants are pitting cherries and buttering bread and preparing spoonfuls of food that will go into their new king’s mouth. A tailor is rechecking his measurements to ensure that the coronation ceremony attire will fit him properly and a stylist is fixing his hair and hiding the dark circles that have come from sleepless nights and countless hours of preparation for this day. Two people work on cleaning his feet and two more are softening his hands with lotion.

“Crown Prince.”

Tooru’s head snaps up at his older brother’s familiar voice. The taller is standing in the doorway of his room with a smile on his face and, just behind him, Tooru sees more servants running about to prepare for the ceremony. His brother was originally supposed to take their father’s position, but had forgone it to lead their army instead. He made a better general than a politician, after all— with his brute strength and fighting sense.

“Brother,” Tooru greets politely, waving his servants off him so that he can respectfully bow. “What brings you here?”

His brother takes a few steps forward and ruffles Tooru’s hair, earning a squeak from the stylist. “I wanted to wish you the best,” he grins, but his smile is as stiff as his body.

“Won’t you be at the ceremony?” Tooru frowns. Something doesn’t seem quite right, if his brother’s body language is anything to go by.

His brother sighs and looks down. “There seems to be some disturbance on the east side. I’m taking a few more troops out there to check it out— but don’t worry, we should be back before the ceremony.”

Tooru’s frown only deepens, not convinced at all. “No! If there is a problem, we should stop the ceremony and focus on it. My coronation can wait!”

“Tooru, it is the middle of Yukinokawa winter. I highly doubt anyone would attack us right now,” his brother sighs again, this time in exasperation. “I’ll be back before you know it and be there to watch our kingdom have a new, capable ruler. You should just worry about your speech.”

Though his gut wrenches uneasily, Tooru nods and waves his brother off. He is then quickly sat down again and primped and preened for another hour before he is allowed to be alone.

As the last servant leaves, reminding him to be downstairs in half an hour, he nods absentmindedly and stares out the large floor-to-ceiling windows. The pure white land in front of him is a lovely view, but even more beautiful is the frozen main river that snakes past his window on the west side of the country. He stares at it for a few seconds, his breath fogging up the glass, before turning his head to view the south side. As expected, the snow is pure and untouched. Normally, it would be dotted with townsfolk, but seeing as it is his coronation day, everyone is gathered at the north end of the kingdom.

Tooru sighs. That’s right. He’s going to become the king today. He’ll be in charge, calling the shots, making declarations of peace and war. It is a frightening idea to say the least. Having that much power to himself is a foreign feeling, especially after growing up in his brother’s shadow. With a start, Tooru realizes that he will be more powerful than his older sibling— hell, more powerful than his parents.

A shiver runs down his spine.

Lost in his thoughts and with the heavy door to his room closed, Tooru doesn’t hear his name being shouted until the door swings open with a deafening slam. A servant girl is standing there, face paler than the moon and eyes wide in fear and threatening to spill over with tears.

Tooru is in shock just looking at her. His eyes instinctively shoot to the clock on the wall, thinking that he is late to his coronation, but only fifteen minutes have passed. He turns back to the servant girl who has started crying.

“What happened?” he demands, not meaning for it to come out so harshly, but the panic at seeing her cry is taking over.

“It was fake!” she screams, burying her face in her hands. Tooru is about to command her to elaborate when she starts sobbing again and an older maid runs in, looking a bit more collected, but frightened nonetheless.

“The disturbance in the east that General Oikawa went to check was a decoy! An unidentified army is swarming in from the other sides of the kingdom now and are approaching the castle quickly. We must get you to safety, young master!”

With that, she grabs his hand and proceeds to drag him to his walk-in closet. She quickly walks to the very back and slides open one of the wall panels, revealing a dark passageway.

“Go, young master!” she cries. “This tunnel will take you to the river where a boat is waiting for you. It will take you to a safe place.” She tries pushing him in, but Tooru resists.

“Wait! What about my parents? My brother?” Tooru shouts. “Where are they? How will they remain safe?”

The maid’s eyes are welling up with tears now, too, similar to the servant girl. “The General is gone— a messenger relayed to us that he was killed in battle. The King and Queen are—”

Tooru can hear more screaming and shouting within the castle and he feels the blood run out of his face. There are a thousand things running through his mind at once, but through the chaos he knows that he must do one thing.

“You should go. As the crown prince of this land, I refuse to run away without avenging my brother first.”

Before the maid can stop him, he charges out of the closet and grabs the sword he keeps by his bed. As he glances up to look out the window, his body freezes and his breath gets caught in his throat.

Snow is not supposed to be red.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa meets the conqueror and his army.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for blood, murder, and all that fun stuff (but it isn't too descriptive).

Tooru has no idea what he is doing when he marches into the throne room and sees blood all over the floor. It takes his brain one minute to process the dead bodies of his parents on the floor, surrounded by the guards who had fought to protect the king and queen to their dying breath. It takes him five minutes to finally look into the eyes of his parents’ murderer. And it takes him less than one second to draw his sword and attack.

The clash of his sword and the invader’s sends the room into an even more deafening silence.

“So, the crown prince has finally arrived,” the invader chuckles. Tooru is distracted by the pleasant chortle and his sword is taken out of his hands, clattering across the floor to rest by his parents’ bodies. “And I thought they would have done a better job of protecting you.”

Tooru is at a loss for words. He does not know what he was thinking, storming in here without a plan. This man and his troops had killed his brother and father and most of their guards— all of whom were more talented in fighting than he. Why did he think that he could take this man down alone?

“Prince Too—”

Tooru spins on his heel just in time to see another guard’s head being separated from his body. It is grotesque and barbaric and— Tooru can no longer think. His breakfast from this morning is quickly rising in his throat.

“Come now, crown prince. You don’t want to meet a fate like that do you?” the intruder purrs, confidently stalking forward and pressing his blade against Tooru’s cheek to turn his head. Gold eyes connect with chocolate brown ones. Tooru lunges forward only to find himself pressed against the floor, with the man’s knee pushed against the small of his back and his arms pinned under him.

“Now, now… haven’t your parents taught you how to play nice? Or did I kill them before they could?”

“You fucking bastard,” Tooru spits out, twisting his head to meet the man’s eyes. “I’ll fucking kill you with my bare hands.”

The man snorts in amusement. “Well, that’s a sight I’d like to see. Unfortunately, we plan to tame you and for that— well— I would need to be alive, wouldn’t I?”

Tooru’s body tenses at that. “W-what?”

“Oh, come on, crown prince! You really need to learn how this world works! You see, when you are in a spot like this, it’s better to keep your mouth shut and just let me take control. It shouldn’t be so difficult!”

Tooru wants to retort— he will never back down, never turn his back on his kingdom, never allow a swine like him to take over— but a deeper voice calls out before he can express his thoughts.

“That’s enough, Tetsurou. I’ve let you have your fun.”

Tetsurou clicks his tongue. “But he totally thought I was you!” There is a small silence and then the man above him groans. “Fine, fine, take your pet.”

With that, the pressure on Tooru’s back lifts and he scrambles to his feet, ready to grab his sword, when he is stopped by a larger, far more intimidating presence. The man’s height and confidence make Tooru wonder how he had not seen him in the room before; he is gigantic.

The man who he had been fighting— Tetsurou— smirks and makes a few fancy gestures. “May I introduce the one and only conqueror, Ushijima Wakatoshi, your new ruler and master! Enjoy submitting to his highness’s perfection!”

“So, you’re the one who killed my parents,” Tooru hisses, watching as his new target stands in a puddle of blood. He is clothed in pristine white clothes, not a drop of blood staining them, with a large cloak the color of plum orchids draped over his shoulders. His leather boots click against the floor as he takes a step closer and Tooru’s body reacts on instinct. Snatching one of the dead guard’s swords from the floor, Tooru brandishes it in front of himself as a line of defense.

Ushijima rolls his dark olive eyes and pushes the blade away while closing the gap between him and Tooru. He lifts Tooru’s chin so that their eyes meet and, suddenly, Tooru cannot move. It is as if some invisible force has frozen his body.

“What are you—”

“You talk too much— which I would admire if you weren’t saying all the wrong things,” Ushijima whispers, stroking a large hand through Tooru’s hair and down his spine until it rests on his waist. If Tooru was not frozen still, he would have broken the man’s hand off.

“What do you want?” Tooru grumbles, trying to shift his gaze.

Ushijima straightens, brushing his his clothes off absentmindedly, and tilts his chin up. “I am Ushijima Wakatoshi from the South Village and I am here to end your family’s reign over this land. I am the first to break through Yukinokawa’s winter storm and lead my army to take over this sad kingdom and you will submit to me or perish with the rest of your family.”

He is about to continue when Tetsurou coughs loudly. “Um… we changed that part of the plan, remember?”

Ushijima tilts his head back down to meet Tetsurou’s face, raising an eyebrow as he does. “We did?”

Tetsurou nods. “Remember three days ago? When we saw the— you know?”

“Ah yes,” Ushijima nods, clearing his throat and lifting his head again. “Let me start over—”

“Hold on,” Tooru commands, finding his voice again after watching the ridiculous exchange. “Are you joking right now? This feels like a joke. This kingdom has been happy for centuries under my family’s rule and your plans sound like bullshit to me.”

Ushijima’s eyes suddenly darken dangerously and all the energy is taken out of Tooru’s knees as he collapses to the floor. He cries out at the sharp pain when his head is pulled up by his hair and he is forced to stare at Ushijima’s snarling face.

“The people in this kingdom have been suffering for decades, but a spoiled brat like you who only stays in the castle wouldn’t know that. You don’t know the stories I’ve heard from the hundreds of people who have traveled to my village just to ask me for help. I will be taking over and improving your kingdom’s ways and you will be here to watch it all. You don’t have the choice of death, unfortunately, as per our change in plans; the kingdom’s people need to be shown that someone from the royal family is repenting.”

Tooru’s eyes widen and he lets out a shaky breath. “T-there were never any complaints…”

Ushijima’s strong hand grips his jaw for a painful second, before he seems to regain his composure and loosens his grip as he sighs. “Well, your father always was a good liar.”

“What do you—”

Tooru does not finish his sentence, livid with anger at the insult directed to his late father. While he is distracted by his frustration, Ushijima looks to his right and nods to one of his men. They return the gesture and produce heavy, metal chains which they wrap around Tooru’s wrists and secure with a lock.

“Keep him in his room, tied to the bed,” Ushijima commands, eyes raking over Tooru’s shell-shocked frame. “I’ll call for you when I’m finished with the rest of this castle.”

Tooru cannot tell if the shiver that runs down his spine is out of fear or anticipation of Ushijima’s words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are quite short, but since this is my first time writing a multi-chap fic in five years, I decided on shorter, faster-paced chapters to make it easier to edit and publish. I hope you all don't mind and enjoy!  
> Also, if you're confused at any point, feel free to ask me questions and I'll try to be as spoiler-free as possible haha. A big, big, BIG thanks to all of you who have already supported me by giving kudos, commenting, and bookmarking this work!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa will not be taken down so easily.

The snow continues to fall all day, but the patches of red only become larger. The bloodbath seems to go on for hours and Tooru can do nothing but sit on the floor of his bedroom, staring out the windows lifelessly. He loathes himself for not being able to shed even the smallest of tears. What kind of prince watches as his family and servants and guards are killed and does not cry? Does he have no emotions? No compassion for the people who have served him so loyally since his birth? Maybe Ushijima was right about his family not treating the people of Yukinokawa properly. Tooru scoffs at himself. He cannot believe that he is giving in to the man’s words this easily.

After staring out the window for nearly three hours, Tooru cannot stand the sight of red anymore.It taints his vision, blinding him with its vivid color and making him feel sick to his stomach. He half-heartedly turns his body so that his face is resting against his silk sheets, hoping that they will suffocate him so he will not have to endure this any longer. His eyes slide shut slowly and he falls asleep to the sound of his people being slaughtered and his kingdom being burned.

 

“Up, crown prince.”

Tooru’s eyes snap open and he turns his head quickly, only to whimper pathetically when he realizes his neck is cramped— as are his legs and arms.

“Oh, is the pet hurting?” the voice he pinpoints as Tetsurou’s mocks, more playful than harsh. “Were you that crestfallen by your kingdom’s demise?”

“Hush, Tetsurou,” another voice admonishes. “Just take him to Ushijima like you’ve been told.”

Tetsurou sighs dramatically and relents, leaning over Tooru to unbind the chains from the bedpost and then heaving the crown prince up over his shoulder. Tooru huffs when the man’s shoulder digs into his abdomen, but does not complain. He feels exhausted after being awakened so suddenly and cannot find it in himself to speak out.

“Where am I going?” he questions sleepily, staring at Tetsurou’s shoes and the floor as they walk to the east wing of the castle. He tries to draw up a mental map of what is on that side, but the slight bouncing motion as Tetsurou walks is making him sleepy and forgetful. He tries to slap some sense into himself, but he's too lethargic to even lift his arms.

“To the great conqueror himself,” the man huffs. “Weren’t you listening to Kenma?”

“Who’s Kenma?” Tooru mumbles.

Tetsurou snorts derisively. “It doesn’t matter. Just shut up.”

For some reason, Tetsurou seems more frustrated than he had earlier. _Well,_ Tooru thinks bitterly,  _murder isn't the most joyful_ _activity._

A few minutes later, they have stopped at a door. Tetsurou lets him back down on the ground and raps at the door with his knuckles twice. Finally able to see the other’s face, Tooru notes how annoyed he looks— eyes slanted upward, eyebrows furrowed, mouth set in a firm line. Tetsurou runs a hand through his inky black hair, mussing it further, until he catches Tooru staring. He raises an intimidating eyebrow and Tooru directs his gaze back to the door, which swings open to reveal a naked Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Well, half-naked. A cream-colored towel is wrapped around his waist and his hair is wet and dripping everywhere. A water droplet falls from his hair, slides down his shoulder, travels over his muscled abdominals, and disappears into the towel. Tooru swallows, scolding himself for staring so obviously, and redirects his attention to Ushijima’s face, which has turned down into a delicate frown. He looks almost regal this way, as though he is meant to rule over the land. Tooru does not like it- actually, he _hates_ it.

“Ah, you’ve brought him. Very well. Fasten his chains to the bed. I’ll be out momentarily,” Ushijima commands, almost carelessly, eyes fixed on Tooru the entire time. When he finally looks away, he gives Tetsurou a sharp nod and disappears into the bathroom attached to the bedroom he has chosen. Tetsurou leads him in, a firm hand on his lower back to guide him, and sits him down on the bed. Efficiently, he wraps the chains around the bedposts and locks them in place so that Tooru is spread out on half of the mattress. With a start, Tooru realizes what must be happening. It isn't uncommon for conquerors to- lay their claim, so to speak.

“He’s not going to… is he?” Tooru whispers, searching Tetsurou’s face for an answer. He tries to keep the panic out of his voice, but he realizes he is failing when Tetsurou smirks knowingly. When his job is completed, Tetsurou leaps off the bed with cat-like agility and drapes himself across a chair in the corner of the room, eyes focused on the chains and a mischievous grin on his face.

Ushijima exits the bathroom nearly ten minutes later, clothed in a simple shirt and pants. He appreciatively eyes the chains and then beckons Tetsurou to come forward. The man does as he’s told, looking far happier than he had on the way here, especially when Ushijima leans in to press a kiss to his lips.

“You can go now, thank you,” Ushijima whispers. Tetsurou gently nibbles on the conqueror’s lower lip as a parting gift and shuts the door behind him, giving Tooru one last Cheshire Cat-like grin as he leaves.

Ushijima opens up the bedside drawer, pulling out a medium-sized wooden box and placing it on the table. He glances at Tooru a few times before stating, “I’m going to take your pants off.”

It seems as if Tooru’s worst nightmare is being confirmed. He draws his legs together the best he can and shakes his head violently. “No! You can’t! It— you can’t do this to me.”

Ushijima raises an eyebrow and the whole room seems to freeze for a second. It is so quiet, Tooru is sure the conqueror can hear his heartbeat as it pounds wildly against his chest. He swallows to get rid of the lump in his throat that threatens to burst into tears and stares defiantly back into Ushijima’s eyes.

Ushijima looks away and nods shortly. “If that is what you wish, then.” He then proceeds to lay on the bed, next to Tooru, his hand hovering over the other’s waist. “May I rest with you then?”

When Tooru does not outwardly oppose the request, Ushijima undoes the chains on his hands and pulls him closer by his waist, nuzzling his face in Tooru’s neck. Tooru has no idea what is going on. He expected to be forcefully stripped and fucked, but it seems like Ushijima just wants to cuddle- as revolting as that seems.

Despite his confusion, however, Tooru immediately recognizes his chance to strangle Ushijima. He glances at the chain, gauging its length in his mind and how quickly he will have to move to pull this off successfully. After playing the scenario out in his brain a few times and testing the weight of the chains- all while in Ushijima's embrace- he decides to make his move. Ignoring the inviting warmth, he carefully moves his hand to grab one of the chains and, after a few seconds of complete silence, twists his body violently and moves to wrap the chain around Ushijima's neck.

Unfortunately, he stops dead when his eyes meet Ushijima’s, his body going completely still yet again and his grip on the chain loosening. It falls out of his hand and clanks against the bed frame loudly, causing the prince to wince as he stares at Ushijima's eyes, noting how beautiful and multifaceted they are.

“Were you going to kill me?”

Tooru wants to deny it, but his body is not his anymore. Some strange force has taken over- the same one that he had faced earlier today in the throne room- and he nods his head in affirmation.

Ushijima’s lips turn down in a frown and Tooru suddenly feels incredibly guilty, though he doesn’t know why. He has every right to try to kill Ushijima. He should be frustrated that his plan failed, not guilty for attempting it! He is quickly distracted again when Ushijima strokes his cheek gently but firmly. “I’m definitely upset by this, pet, but I want you to know that you can trust me, so I won’t punish you today. However, keep this warning in mind: if you step out of line like that again, I will not hold back.”

The way Ushijima says it makes Tooru shiver in fear. He’s sure that this man is capable of terrible things— after all, he had killed Tooru’s family and bathed their pure white land in filthy scarlet. Tooru freezes up again- this time as a result of the vivid picture of the blood-soaked castle and not Ushijima's enchanting eyes. The images his mind procures cause bile to rise in his throat. He feels his delicate psyche shatter under the stress of his emotions and helplessness in saving his family.

“Leave my kingdom,” Tooru declares weakly. His instincts urge him to fight back, though his efforts are feeble.  When there is no response from beside him, he begins thrashing about, chains rattling noisily and throat aching as he screams, “Leave me alone! Leave my kingdom alone! Let me grieve!”

“Pet…” Ushijima begins, reaching out to control his frantically waving arms.

“Shut the fuck up!” Tooru yells, struggling more and nearly clipping Ushijima in the jaw as a result. “Leave me! Don’t touch me you fucking son of a bitch!”

“You don’t mean that, pet,” Ushijima soothes, temper never flaring as he reaches out to restrain Tooru’s body as gently as possible.

Tooru screams louder, his throat becoming hoarse at the intensity of his cries. “Get out! Get out! I hate you!”

He keeps screaming and cursing until Ushijima moves off the bed and leaves the room, but not for long. He yells obscenities again when Ushijima comes back, a cup of something in hand. In one quick motion, he pins Tooru firmly to the bed with his body and forces the prince’s mouth open by pinching his nose, similar to a mother feeding her child medicine. A bitter liquid trickles down his throat and Tooru starts coughing violently, tearing up. He wants to fight again, but a combination of Ushijima’s weight on him and sudden lightheadedness drains his will.

“What— what is this?” Tooru murmurs, his muscles slowing down and eyes closing.

Ushijima does not answer, simply stroking his hands through Tooru’s hair. “If it feels good, you should sleep, pet. You must be tired.”

Tooru snarls, “Not… your… pet…” but his tone fails him as his eyes begin drifting close and his body goes slack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa makes a bold declaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight ushikuroo + sexual situations in this chapter! (Because I love them too much to resist lol)

Tooru wakes up to soft moaning and whispers beside him. The chains still around his wrist clank against the bed frame as he rolls over and nearly throws up at the image in front of him.

Tetsurou is naked and sitting in an equally-naked Ushijima’s lap, rocking back and forth with one hand over his mouth to quiet the pleasurable noises he is making. His eyes are closed in gratification and his hair is as messy as ever. Ushijima’s large hands encompass Tetsurou’s waist, helping the shorter’s movements as he grunts with each upward hip thrust.

One of Tetsurou’s eyes cracks open and makes contact with Tooru's. He removes his hand from his mouth and moans loudly before saying, “Goddamn it. He’s awake.”

Ushijima makes a noise of acknowledgement, but does not address the issue. Tooru finds himself unable to look away from the carnal act, no matter how disgusted he feels when Tetsurou reaches his peak and collapses with Ushijima’s seed leaking out of him. It takes a minute for the black-haired man to regain his composure and clean himself and his king of the mess they had made. He picks up his clothes, dressing quickly before stealing a kiss from the taller and muttering, “I’m going to eat.”

As Tetsurou leaves, Ushijima dresses himself as well. He runs a hand through his hair and glances at Tooru.

“How are you, pet?”

Tooru frowns at him, not bothering to answer to the derogatory name. He is still exhausted from crying and screaming the night before and just wants to go back to sleep. Not to mention, the rude and disgusting way in which he was awakened. Homosexual relationships were generally accepted in Yukinokawa, but waking up next to two people engaging in coitus in the same bed was bound to make anyone unhappy.

More unhappy when one of the men had been trying to sleep with him last night. Had Ushijima simply moved onto someone easier— better?— because Tooru was too stubborn? For someone who had boasted about training him, Ushijima had given up far too easily. Or was this part of his plan? What exactly did he want?

Tooru rolls over again and shoos the thoughts away, facing the large windows that display the east side of the kingdom. The glass is frozen from the winter storms, making it difficult to see very far, but spots of red are still vibrantly visible.

_You’ve tainted my land,_ Tooru thinks to himself. _How do you think I feel?_

Tooru feels a light touch at his shoulder and shrugs to get rid of it. He does not want his family’s murderer touching him. He hates this man with every fiber of his being. Ushijima hesitates for a second at the rejection, but then proceeds to unlock the chains that have Tooru bound to the bed. Once his wrists are free, Tooru rubs at the raw skin, chafed from twisting his body about the day before.

“I am going to eat and then declare the end of your family’s rule over this land to the villagers. If you value the few lives I have spared within this castle, you will be dressed and in the main hall within the hour.”

Tooru quivers at the steeliness of Ushijima’s voice and the explicit threat. He is not aware of how many people have been left alive— if any. For all he knows, Ushijima could be lying just to have the ex-prince obey his orders. Then again, if some lives have been spared, Tooru needs to do everything he can to preserve them and show that he is a responsible leader who will do anything for his people.

Ripping the sheets off of his body, Tooru strips down right there and marches proudly toward his bedroom on the opposite end of the castle. He passes a few of Ushijima’s men— their village’s symbol stitched on their clothing— and stares them down, daring them to eye his nude body. His bare feet pat against the cold tiles and he tries not to shiver violently at the cold drafts of wind.

When Tooru reaches his room, he steps in confidently, half-surprised that no one had decided to claim it as their own. He steps into his wardrobe, eyes glancing at the hidden trapdoor with the thought of escape. But no, he cannot abandon the castle without ensuring the safety of his subjects.

Snatching some formal robes off a hook, he heads to the connecting bathroom to wash up and change. It takes a while to scrub away the dirt and blood and phantom touch of Ushijima’s skin on his with steaming water, but when he succeeds, he finally feels clean.

After softening his skin with lavender oil, he slips into the midnight blue robes he had picked out and briskly walks towards the kitchen. His commanding presence in the hallways causes others to leap out of his way and Tooru feels powerful.

That’s right, he thinks to himself. I am the Crown Prince of Yukinokawa. I answer to no one. I am second to none— not even that strange conqueror.

Tooru nods at the chefs who are bustling about to prepare a meal for their new king and one of them sets aside some biscuits and tea for him. He sips the tea carefully, being sure not to burn his tongue. Had the castle still been under his control, he would have had someone else blowing on his tea for him to cool it to the perfect temperature. He would have had someone sampling the food to ensure that it was not poisoned. Now, he did not have such luxuries.

The ex-prince finishes his breakfast and grabs a mint candy to freshen his breath as he walks to the main hall.

In order to get to the detached building, Tooru has to walk outside for a brief moment. It should not be a problem; he is accustomed to Yukinokawa’s cold climate and his clothes will not get ruined by the snow thanks to the path sheltered by a roof. Besides, the walk is less than a minute. No problem at all.

Tooru pushes the doors of the building he is in open, ignoring the guards stationed on either side. He takes a step outside and shivers, coming to an abrupt halt, but it has nothing to do with the cold. Apparently, Ushijima had not found it necessary to clean up after himself because there are bodies upon bodies thrown in the snow on either side of the sheltered path. Some of the faces are so mutilated that Tooru cannot recognize them, but he is mostly glad for that; the few faces he does recognize make his breakfast rise rapidly out of his stomach. It takes all of Tooru’s willpower to tilt his head up and away from the crimson snow and to not breathe in the scent of rotting bodies as he walks.

_I’m so sorry,_ he thinks to himself, choking back tears and trying to retain his calm expression. _I’m so sorry I could not protect all of you._

Tooru believes— no, _knows_ — that this is all part of Ushijima’s ploy to intimidate him, to make him lose all hope. But the ex-prince will not allow the conqueror to toy with his emotions like this. His behavior yesterday was simply trauma-induced grief, with no clue of Tooru’s real strength. His resilience is beyond Ushijima’s comprehension of the ex-prince of Yukinokawa. Tooru will take his kingdom back.

The large bell in the clocktower rings, signaling the end of the hour, and Tooru pushes the doors of the main hall open, silencing everyone inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this update was late! I just moved into uni and I'm still getting used to everything. So until I get completely adjusted, chapters may not be on time or weirdly spaced out! Thanks for understanding and reading!  
> I also haven't been able to reply to comments, but I'll get on it asap!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa begs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update guys! Still adjusting to uni :'(  
> This is unedited, but I'll try to fix it when I get the chance!

Ushijima sits on Tooru’s father’s throne, looking haughty and overconfident. A few servant girls surround him with plates of food and drinks; one of them is feeding him raspberries that tint his lips scarlet. When they make eye contact, Ushijima gestures with one finger for Tooru to come forward and the crowd of people part, but not without ferocious glares at the prince.

As he stands by the door, hesitant to move, he briefly takes in the faces. Tooru faintly remembers them from some of his father’s meetings and realizes that most of them are townspeople, with a few diplomats from other, surrounding regions. The townspeople look both disgusted and glad to see him, though the smiles seem to hide wicked thoughts from Tooru’s point of view. Meanwhile, the diplomats look on in a mix of disinterest and lecherous intent.

“Tooru,” Ushijima calls, voice echoing and causing Tooru to flick his eyes away from the crowd to meet the conqueror’s. The man gestures again for him to move forward and Tooru does, keeping his eyes glued straight ahead to avoid the looks he is receiving. As he nears his father’s throne, the servant girls leave to stand by small doors that lead to the garden behind the main hall. A few of them stand by the swirling staircase behind the thrones that leads to the balcony from where the king makes public announcements.

When Tooru is within a foot of him, Ushijima pats his lap. “Sit here.”

The movement is so subtle and his voice so low that no one else in the hall would have caught it, but Tooru does and he is scandalized. To sit on Ushijima’s lap in front of all these people would be the greatest admittance of his defeat and failure as a ruler. He would practically be handing Yukinokawa over on a silver platter and holding a sign that reads, “I am a loser.” Tooru stands stock-still, at war with himself as he stares into Ushijima’s olive eyes.

“I can’t,” he finally whispers and Ushijima’s lips immediately curl up into a smirk.

“Then, beg me to not.”

Tooru’s eyes widen and he takes half a step back. He wants to run away in surprise, but he knows that will upset Ushijima. Sitting in the conqueror’s lap will be an admittance of his defeat, but defying the man to sit in the seat beside him will definitely carry repercussions. To do anything is to risk his pride, as well as the death of the few who are still alive in this castle.

“Please, Ushijima,” Tooru concedes, voice choking at the tears that threaten to spill. “I beg of you.”

“Louder,” Ushijima simply commands, crossing one leg over the other and leaning further back into the throne.

Tooru can feel every pair of eyes on his back as they wonder what exactly is happening between the ex-prince and the conqueror of Yukinokawa.

“Please, do not make me sit on your lap,” Tooru says, a tad bit louder, eyes closed. “I beg you.”

Someone behind him gasps and then there are whispers flooding the hall. Tooru catches someone repeating the exact words he had just voiced and feels his cheeks color in embarrassment. Still, he keeps his eyes firmly closed and does not move, if only to stave off the tears.

A hand grabs one of Tooru’s, both of which are fisted at his sides with the knuckles turning white. He is yanked forward and his eyes open when he realizes he half-sitting on Ushijima with his face hidden in the crook of the man’s neck. Tooru’s face burns darker red when Ushijima’s arms wrap protectively around him.

“Yukinokawa is mine. From today onwards, you shall bring your business to me and I will resolve it. I promise that the tyranny of the Oikawa family ends today,” Ushijima’s voice declares, silencing the mass. The sound and words reverberate through Tooru’s body and he finds himself clutching tightly at Ushijima’s cloak, unable to protest. It feels like his body is immobilized like it had been the previous day.

Someone cries from the crowd, “If Prince Tooru is still alive, the land belongs to him! You must kill him in order to be the rightful ruler!”

There are several noises of agreement and Tooru feels his stomach drop. There is no way he can die right now. Dying means that there is no hope for change. Ushijima cannot kill him in front of all these people! This cannot be his end!

“I understand your concern, but I do not wish to spill more blood than has already been spilled. And to kill Prince Tooru would be a sin on my being; his blood and body are the most sacred things in this sinful world— pure and untouched by anyone. Besides, why would I wish to kill my future husband?”

Tooru chokes on his own spit, coughing violently as he tries to push Ushijima away. No… no way… no fucking way.

The rest of the people in the hall must be thinking similarly as they gasp and start whispering again, though it quickly morphs into yelling.

“Silence, silence, silence,” Ushijima calls, settling the masses once again as his hands grip Tooru's hips firmly. “It may be difficult to digest two men together with your orthodox thinking, but times are changing. Prince Tooru himself desires to be a part of this change and has agreed to marry me. In addition, our marriage will allow me to lawfully take over this kingdom and bring it into a new age. Do you not trust in me— the man who has liberated you from the rule of tyrants?”

Though Tooru cannot see Ushijima’s face in his position, he knows the calm, collected expression that he must be sporting. It is evident in the man’s voice. An expression that demands the respect and loyalty of whoever sees it. It is no wonder that there is a murmur of approval that sweeps through the hall shortly after Ushijima speaks— they are all enraptured by him.

“Excellent,” Ushijima smiles. “You are all dismissed to go to your homes, but remember that there will be a ceremony tomorrow for our wedding, and a coronation the day after. I expect everyone to be present to show their respect. If you have traveled from afar, one of the servants will lead you to a room so that you may stay the night.”

Tooru does not lift his head until the hall is completely silent. When his chocolate-caramel eyes meet Ushijima’s hazel ones, he feels something snap deep, deep inside of him. Without thinking of the repercussions, he swings his hand and makes solid contact with Ushijima’s cheek. The man’s face whips to the right with the force of the slap, but he recovers calmly. The only evidence that he is hurt is the blossoming vermillion on his left cheek.

“How dare you?” Tooru squeaks, voice cracking in the intensity of his emotions. He wants to kill this stupid man. To beat him bloody until he cannot even crawl to his homeland. To stab him over and over again until he bleeds out on the tiled floors of his castle. To tear him apart limb by limb and throw each body part to a different part of the world. To cook and serve his flesh to the man’s own family.

Tooru grabs his curly, brown hair in frustration and closes his eyes. The images that he is pulling up are vivid and gruesome, but also so, so satisfying. It is disgusting how much pleasure he gets from his twisted thoughts, but Tooru is in a state of bloodlust. He has received far too many nauseating memories from Ushijima and the weight of them all is just starting to weigh down on him.

“Pet, instead of being angry at me, maybe you should try to cooperate. I’m only trying to help you,” Ushijima whispers, pulling Tooru out of his thoughts. It is only now that Tooru realizes both his hands are restrained behind him in one of Ushijima’s and he is seated firmly on one of the man’s thick thighs.

Tooru struggles for a bit, but he still feels incredibly drained. The days leading up to his coronation day had been stressful enough, but this turn of events has skewed his perception of time and exhausted him. “All you are doing is disgracing me. You have done me no favors since you’ve arrived.”

Ushijima’s fingers dig into the skin of his wrists and Tooru winces. Ushijima comes closer until their faces are within centimeters of each other, so that Tooru is forced to look at the fire in his eyes. “I am helping you; I am going to fix the outdated beliefs and customs of this kingdom and bring it into an enlightened age. You are going to help me do that, whether you like it or not, and you will benefit too. Trust in your new king. Submit to me.”

“Never,” Tooru hisses. “I will never, ever— ah!”

Ushijima’s thigh grinds up against Tooru’s crotch and the prince cries out at the rough friction. Ushijima bites his ear, sucking at the lobe, but never stops the gentle grinding of his thigh against Tooru. Before the boy knows it, he is half-hard and biting at his bottom lip to hold his noises in.

The conqueror stops just as suddenly as he had started, a satisfied smile on his face. “You will submit,” he states confidently. “If not today, then another. The time is not far off.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa can put his honor at risk or sacrifice for his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again! University is whooping my ass, but I'm still doing my best!

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. Tooru is not exactly sure what he does, but he knows that he ends up in Ushijima’s chambers that night. The man does not make him do anything, but they do lie together. At some point, when Tooru is kept awake by the distractions of his subconscious, Ushijima drags the prince into his arms and secures him there for the rest of the night. It is only in Ushijima’s arms that Tooru is able to fall asleep.

When the ex-prince finally awakens the next day, he is alone, tangled in sheets that smell all too much like the powerful conqueror. Tooru stretches his body, feeling more well-rested than he has in a while. He gets out of bed to stand by the huge windows from which faint light streams in and sits on the window sill to watch as snow falls to the earth daintily. Through his peripheral vision, Tooru catches movement to his left and notes that there are many servants running amok in the courtyard. Chairs, tables, food, and many other things are being carried from the castle to the yard. If Tooru stands on his tiptoes, he can just barely see beyond the main gates, where thousands of people seem to be waiting for something.

The doors of the bedroom swing open with a loud thud when they crash against the walls, and Ushijima steps inside with twenty maids following him. His gaze lands on Tooru for a second before he disappears into the bathroom. Half of the maids follow him while the other half drag Tooru away from the window towards his old bedroom. A warm bath is already drawn, scented with his signature lavender bathing oils. Tooru is promptly stripped down to nudity and washed thoroughly.

The maids are washing his hair, when his mind finally slows down and tries to figure out what is happening. He remembers Ushijima’s words from the day before and something settles heavily in the pit of his stomach at the realization that he is getting married today— to the man who murdered his family, no less.

Of course, Tooru’s first reaction is to resist, maybe run away from all of this madness. But the bath oils must be lulling his brain into a calmer train of thought, because he simply relaxes against the edge of the stone tub and closes his eyes as his hair is rinsed.

_Running away from my problem won’t do me any good,_ he thinks to himself while his body is dried. _And there is no way to get out of this marriage. That conqueror must have some sort of supernatural gift if he can paralyze my whole body with just once glance. If I try to resist, he would simply use his gift and force me into it. The best course of action would be to pretend to submit for the time being. Once he lays his guard down around me, I can avenge my family and take Yukinokawa back._

Tooru nods to himself slightly, not noticing that he is already clothed in traditional Yukinokawan marriage robes while his hair and face are styled. When he finally takes in his own appearance, he is in absolute shock.

The traditional marriage robes for men are black pants and a navy buttoned coat with brass, gold, or platinum buttons to signify status. But Tooru is not decked in the male’s attire; he is draped in a white, gold-embellished, _female_ , Yukinokawan gown. Tooru gapes at the dress that just skirts the floor and hangs onto his body with a single strap across his shoulders. The waist in cinched ever-so-slightly, giving his body a more feminine shape.

Tooru is furious.

“What is this?!” he shouts, startling the maids who take several steps back.

“Th-the traditional marriage robes, sir,” one of the attendants answers softly.

“For women, maybe!” Tooru exclaims, already tearing the dress off. He rips the shoulder straps and the entire thing falls around his feet in a pool of white and gold. “Give me real robes or don’t give me anything at all!”

“But sir, Mr. Ushi— um, no— the conqueror… um…” the maid stuttered, searching for the proper title.

Tooru felt his jaw tighten. Even without her words, he could decipher what she was trying to convey to him. Ushijima had obviously asked them to put him in these female clothes to test him. Will he succumb and wear the dress to the wedding dais, publicly displaying his submission to the conqueror? Or will he revolt, tear the dress as he had just done, and show up in his own clothes as a sign of defiance?

On one hand, it is a blow to Tooru’s honor to arrive in female garments. People will certainly sneer at him for succumbing to Ushijima so easily. And the dress will be a sign of his submission; just as a woman submits to her husband, he will submit to his conqueror.

Tooru feels bile raise up in his throat at the thought, but he stifles the urge to vomit. Showing up in the male clothes will be just as bad— but for different reasons. Of course, he will retain his honor, but it may create a problem in his plan of gaining Ushijima’s trust to deceive him. If he shows any defiance from now on, Ushijima will only be more cautious around him.

The choice should be difficult, but Tooru already knows what he is going to do.

“Take me to the servants’ quarters,” Tooru orders the maids. “Bring that gown and the curtains from the spare bedroom on the north side.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa has a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update as an apology for the long wait! Read chapter 6 first, if you haven't already!

Tooru manages to slide himself into his clothes minutes before he has to be outside. He can already hear the Yukinokawan wedding songs being played as one last curly strand of hair is pinned into place on his head. Once he is finished, he makes a sprint for the main hall’s balcony. Crossing the outdoor path from the main castle to the hall is chilly through his thin clothes, but at least there are no more lacerated bodies to distract him.

The hall is mostly empty, save for some servants who are preparing for the feast they will have in here after the wedding. Each of them stops what they are doing when Tooru runs in, followed by a young maid who is carrying blue hydrangeas. They are all openly gaping at him, but Tooru ignores them to focus on getting up the many stairs to the balcony where Ushijima is waiting. He cannot wait to see the man’s face when he finds out what Tooru has done to the dress meant to humiliate him.

The doors to the balcony are closed, but Tooru can clearly hear Ushijima and a priest speaking. They are reciting prayers, from what Tooru can tell, which means that he is just in time.

Controlling the sadistic smile that spreads across his face is difficult, but the prince manages, staying still as the young maid who had followed him begins to stick gold leaf paper in his hair so that it will look like a crown when the light catches it. He thanks her when she is done and she bows and smiles, clutching the flowers tightly. She will enter before him and present the flowers to the priest, who will then use the petals to begin the marriage ritual.

There is a subtle knock on the other side of the door, before they swing open and the maid steps out. Tooru waits five heartbeats and then steps out of the shadows, into the light.

Beyond the balcony, there is a crowd of people, stretching all the way to the main gates of the castle, two miles away. The sun is shining today and Tooru knows it must make his hair and clothes sparkle, allowing even the farthest person to witness his arrival. He must look ethereal to them, Tooru thinks proudly. And why should he not be proud? The clothes he wears are of his own creation, with some help from the maids in their construction.

Tooru had stripped the white dress of its gold embellishments and taken the navy blue curtains from the spare room to make his own ethereal gown. The fabric from the curtains brushed the floor, the color referencing the actual male marriage robes. It flowed downwards, not defining any part of his body like the other one had, and was held up by a single strap on his left shoulder. The strap was decorated with some of the gold embellishments, as was the waist and hem.

It is not feminine, like the one Ushijima sent, nor masculine, like the traditional menswear; it is something fit for a god, regardless of gender.

Tooru shifts his gaze from the crowd to the conqueror, who has come to stand beside him. His expression is carefully blank, but his jaw twitches ever-so-slightly. Tooru does not know if that is a good or bad thing, but decides that he can say that this battle of wits ended in his favor.

Tooru can barely focus on the ceremony in his excitement, but forces himself to, for the sake of respect to the priest. The priest takes the petals from the flowers, along with some purified snow from the riverbank and asks the couple to hold them in their hands. They each take some, and Tooru has to suppress a hiss at the feeling of ice on his bare skin. Ushijima seems unfazed, holding the snow and petals while the priest recites ancient scriptures. When he is finished, he holds out a silver bowl and they both empty their hands. The bowl is handed off to Tetsurou, who Tooru had not noticed until this moment. Ushijima's right-hand man takes the bowl off to the side and adds honey to the melting ice and aromatic petals. Meanwhile, the priest has them recite more prayers to bless each other and the marriage. Tooru does this part very unwillingly, but Ushijima has no trouble saying the words. The sincerity with which he prays to every deity for Tooru’s safety makes the prince’s heart drop into his stomach uneasily.

Finally, they say their vows and take a sip each from sweet concoction in the silver bowl. Tooru carefully avoids the petals because spitting one out is not the most proper behavior for the seriousness of this ceremony. Ushijima drinks as well and then the priest says the words Tooru has been dreading all day.

“Under the skies where the gods watch over our land, I, a servant of the deities, give you the permission to have your first kiss as a lawfully wedded couple.”

Tooru pauses awkwardly, unsure how to go about the kiss. Ushijima must have sensed his unease because he swoops in, hiding Tooru’s face from the crowd before kissing him on the chin. They pull away to cheers and Tooru’s cheeks burn.

Holding Tooru’s hand in his, Ushijima walks closer to the bannister of the balcony and uses his loud voice to speak to the entire crowd.

“Please accept us as your new king and queen of Yukinokawa!”

There is thunderous applause and screams of approval for a full twenty minutes, continuing even when Ushijima and Tooru leave the balcony and head to the main castle. Tooru’s hand is firmly interlaced with Ushijima’s as the taller drags them to Tooru’s old room.

Once the door is firmly closed behind them, he grabs the fabric of Tooru’s gown and massages the cloth between his fingertips.

“Curtains and the embroidery from the other dress? Very interesting,” Ushijima mumbles. His eyes flick upwards to meet Tooru’s and the boy’s body stiffens involuntarily. “So clever, my pet. But it doesn’t really matter what you wear, does it? Because either way, it will end up on the floor of whatever room we are in, correct?”

This is it. Tooru’s first chance to begin his seduction. To bring Ushijima to his death. But he cannot be too obvious about it. Just yesterday he wanted to kill the man, it would be strange if he suddenly changed his disposition.

“Please stop,” Tooru whispers, allowing himself to feel humiliated and feeling proud when his cheeks heat up appropriately. “I’m too exhausted.”

Ushijima promptly halts his teasing, but his fingers never stop feeling the fabric. After several long minutes, he sighs and reaches out to undo the knots holding the dress together. Tooru briefly wonders how he knew where they were, but his thoughts are occupied by a more pressing matter— he is currently nude in front of Ushijima.

Whatever gift Ushijima has releases its hold on Tooru’s body and he dives to the floor to wrap part of the fabric around himself pitifully.

“Do not bother with covering yourself for the next two hours,” Ushijima declares, shedding his own clothes before lying on the bed. “We can ready ourselves again when the feast begins. For now, come rest beside me.”

Tooru hesitates. “We— should we not wear something at least? To be in such close proximity…”

Ushijima raises an eyebrow. “Ah, right.” He grabs a quilt from the end of the bed and throws it over his hips. “There, now come.”

Slowly, Tooru steps away from the pool of blue fabric on the floor and slides under the covers of his bed. Ushijima immediately slings an arm over him and drags him closer to his body. His lips rest by Tooru’s ear, so the sigh of contentment he releases tickles the boy.

“You know,” he whispers into Tooru’s ear. The gusts of air against sensitive skin tickle the prince. “According to Yukinokawan marriage customs, I should be fucking you right now. But I won’t. Do you know why, Tooru?”

Tooru shakes his head tentatively. It is true. The married couple must copulate after the ceremony as a way to ensure that their bond will last for life, but recently the tradition has lost its meaning. Now, it is simply the man’s excuse to fulfill every fantasy he has had and the woman’s fate to receive it.

“Because I will never do anything to your physical being unless you ask me to, pet,” Ushijima responds, his voice a deep, promising rumble. “I will never hit you or attack you. It is not only a part of the marriage vows, but also a personal vow that I have kept since meeting you. I hope that you can uphold this vow, too.”

Tooru thinks back to this morning when he was planning the demise of this man. Ushijima’s words send a guilty pang to his stomach, but he quickly swallows it down. This marriage is not even real. All Tooru wants is for this man to die.

“I know you must be thinking that I’ve hurt you— the death of your family and taking over your kingdom being the primary causes— but you will soon understand that none of it was done to intentionally hurt you. And, trust me, when this kingdom changes for the better, you too will realize that everything I did was necessary, pet. Just trust in me.”

The prince nearly throws up. Ushijima must be going crazy to think that Tooru would ever trust in him. Still, he gives a noncommittal shrug and buries his face into the pillow.

“And pet? Whenever you decide to ask me to, I’ll fuck you into this mattress so well that you forget everything but my name.”

Not even Tooru’s pride cannot hide the shiver of want that goes down his spine at the promise in those words.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa meets an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw you update during class because you realize how long it's been.  
> my bad.  
> enjoy this chapter! (even tho it's unedited afffffff)

The post-wedding feast is extremely lavish. Rather than using the castle’s ballroom, Ushijima had chosen to hold the banquet in the main hall. After all, the guest list is short enough that the grandeur of the ballroom is unnecessary. A variety of international foods line both sides of the hall and tables and chairs are placed close by for easy access. In the center, a space is cleared out for dancing and conversing. Royalty, from near and far, have gathered out of respect for the newly-wed couple. Throughout the night, people come up to the seated Tooru and Ushijima to offer them gifts and congratulations.

Tooru, raised under his parents’ positive influence, acts as graciously and elegantly as he possibly can. Internally, he sneers at the kings and queens and dukes and duchesses who make passing remarks about his sexuality, but externally, he is the epitome of grace and kindness. Ushijima seems pleasantly surprised by his behavior, if the way he continuously raises his eyebrow at Tooru is any indication.

“You’re very positive about all of this,” Ushijima remarks under his breath, half-smile still present as he nods at a duke from somewhere or the other. “Did my words make an impact on you, pet?”

Tooru, who has his own fake smile plastered on, simply replies, “I am a prince; I will not act as if I were raised by animals.”

“Hmm,” Ushijima hums shortly, shifting closer to Tooru just as a man walks up to them. The man is huge, with a thick neck, chiseled face, and body that is sharply outlined by his robes. Both Tooru and Ushijima stand to greet him, but he completely ignores the taller, instead directing his gaze to Tooru.

“Prince Tooru, yes? You are far more beautiful than the rumors said! I am honored to be in your presence,” he gushes, while bowing shortly. “Allow me to introduce myself: I am Prince Ryuu, the third son of Yama No Hebi, to the east of your beautiful kingdom. I sent your parents a proposal two months ago for your hand in marriage, but I was declined because you claimed that you were not interested in men. Yet, here you are, two months later, marrying a man! How interesting!”

Prince Ryuu’s tone is jovial and polite, but it is crystal clear that he is irritated by the turn of events. There is nothing amicable about the smile on his face or the defensive position his body has taken. Tooru has half a mind to kick him.

Luckily, the prince does not have to say anything at all— or rather, he is shocked into not saying anything at all. Ushijima lets out a booming chortle that echoes through the hall, causing many people to turn towards them. Tooru stands beside him in surprise; he does not expect such boisterous laughter from a cold-blooded killer. And he definitely does not expect the words that glides off of his lips next.

“Forgive me, Prince Ryuu, but talking to a married man that way when his spouse is nearby is incredibly rude, is it not? Are you implying that you can take better care of young Prince Tooru? Or are you jealous of me because I was more direct in making him mine?”

Ushijima grabs Tooru, pulling him closer to his body in a protective, one-armed embrace that causes Tooru to squeak in surprise. Ushijima's eyes darken considerably as he whispers, “The hummingbird only drinks from a select few flowers. Being such a magnificent creature, the flowers that do not receive it’s attention must feel jealous of those that do. But jealousy will not change the hummingbird’s mind.

“This hummingbird will continue to drink from me. It has grown addicted to my taste, and will continue to drink until one or both of us is dead. It is a vow we have made— you have witnessed it today. If you dare step outside of your boundaries, your lineage will end,” Ushijima explains, a dangerous, sly smile on his face. “Do not test me.”

Every person in the room is staring at them now. Prince Ryuu’s cheeks are flushed in embarrassment and anger at the situation he has been caught in. With a huff, he spins and walks out of the hall, pushing past a few people in his haste. Once the door closes behind him, everyone goes back to their chatter as if nothing had happened. Ushijima goes to sit back down and a servant rushes up with a flute of champagne for him. He accepts it graciously and downs it while gesturing for Tooru to sit back down.

Tooru obeys, only because he is feeling a little light-headed. He figures that it is a combination of shock from the discussion and the fact that he has not eaten anything substantial all day. After all, he had spent his whole morning getting ready, sipping on only half a cup of green tea and nibbling at a biscuit. Even after the ceremony, he had not taken his chance to eat because he had stayed in bed with Ushijima.

Tooru feels a little sick when he thinks about it— laying in bed with a murderer. It is revolting. But the prince had been so exhausted that he did not have the will to fight Ushijima’s strong embrace. Besides, it was all part of his plan. He had to stay resilient and participate in even the most gut-wrenching, vomit-inducing scenarios if it meant that he could lower Ushijima’s guard.

Tooru’s stomach groans, reminding him of his hunger, so he stands and heads towards the food. He has just started making a plate for himself when someone steps behind him and taps his shoulder.

Tooru turns and smiles politely, but does not stop putting food on his plate. “Hello. How can I help you?”

The man raises an eyebrow and frowns. “Can’t even recognize me, Shittykawa?”

Tooru nearly drops the tongs he is using to heave pieces of chicken onto his plate and squeaks at the familiar scolding voice.

“Iwa-chan?”

“Who else would it be?” Iwaizumi Hajime grumbles, jostling Tooru’s shoulder. The prince quickly rebalances himself and his plate, setting it down so that Hajime can greet him traditionally with a kiss on the first and third knuckle of each hand.

“I haven’t seen you for years,” Tooru breathes when they are level again. Hajime has not let go of his hands, but Tooru does not mind. After so many disastrous events, the arrival of his childhood friend is a blessing.

Though they had grown up together, Hajime was not of royal blood. He and his father worked in the castle for twelve years of Tooru’s childhood, until they were called away for business in another kingdom. It has been six years since Tooru has last seen his friend.

Hajime chuckles somewhat apologetically, “Sorry. Father was insistent on moving across the sea to start his new business, but it has done us well. I worked my way up to be a general and have been fighting on the battlefield for nearly four years. Just yesterday I received a very strange message inviting my lordship and me to your wedding.” Hajime’s face takes on a darker expression. “I was not aware you were marrying… were you not getting coronated?”

Tooru squeezes the man’s hands in his own, sighing heavily and shifting his gaze to the floor. “It… this was all complicated. I’m sure you will hear the story while you are here.”  
“I’d rather hear it from you,” Hajime says, squeezing back.

With a sigh and a quick glance towards the throne, Tooru discloses his story. The red snow, his family’s death, the conquest of his land, everything is revealed to an astonished Hajime whose expression grows more furious with each word.

“I will kill him,” the general growls.

Tooru shakes his head in panic, looking around nervously. “You absolutely cannot say that! Who knows what will happen—”

“Tooru.”

The prince jumps in place, quickly retracting his hands from Hajime’s as Ushijima walks up to them, as masculine and graceful as ever. He rests his hand on Tooru’s shoulder, giving Hajime a once-over.

“Ushijima, this is—”

Before Tooru can begin to mediate the situation, Hajime draws the sword strapped at his waist, leaping forward to attack. Tooru hears a scream and realizes that it was his own voice, alerting the others in the room to the scene.

Ushijima grabs the sword by the blade, twisting it out of Hajime’s hand with brute force, only to hold it at the other man’s neck. His blood leaks onto the silver and drips onto Hajime’s robes.

“Don’t!” Tooru cries, reaching out but frozen in place with one look at Ushijima’s eyes. He staggers and draws back but repeats, softly this time, “Don’t.”

The conqueror closes his eyes briefly, too long to be a blink, but too short for Hajime to be able to take advantage of him. He releases the General, but holds onto the sword. Tooru scrambles forward to check on his friend who coughs and touches the small scratch at his neck that has begun to bleed.

“Two warnings to you, General,” Ushijima begins as he wipes the blade of his own blood with his robes. “Do not touch Tooru and do not attempt to murder me in my own castle.”

The ex-prince’s blood runs cold at those words; he can only imagine what Hajime feels. He grabs his handkerchief and holds it to Hajime’s neck to stop the flow of blood until two servants rush up to take him to the healer’s room. Tooru watches them go silently, still sitting on the floor.

“Sir, your hand is bleeding,” one of the maids points out and Tooru remembers Ushijima’s own injury.

“Leave it,” the conqueror hisses when she tries to examine his hand, yanking it away. “Clean this up, I will be back shortly.”

Once Tooru is sure the man has left, he stands up, plastering a fake smile onto his face and turning to the guests. “I apologize for the disturbance. Please continue with your evening.”

The guests, unable to turn away from food and socialization for long, fall into their own discussions, leaving Tooru to help the maids and servants before heading back to the thrones. As he walks back, he hears snippets of interesting conversation.

“King Ushijima is such a capable ruler…”

“Handling both the disrespectful prince from Yama No Hebi and the General of Tsuta? He’s amazing!”

“I would entrust my kingdom to him. Who else has such wonderful qualities?”

“Ha! I would trust my daughter to him! Can you not see how much he values his husband despite having just married him?”

“Meanwhile the prince was luring other men in! Is he a trollop?”

“His manners may be fine, but his conduct around men certainly is not. Hopefully King Ushijima can whip him into shape! Hahaha!”

Tooru’s cheeks burn with shame and anger— at the people, at Ushijima, at himself. He wants to be far away from all of this. If these people think Ushijima is that good of a ruler, he should just let them have him. He has no need for the conqueror— Tooru can up and leave right now if that is what he wishes. Still (images of his brother, mother, and father flash in his mind), he has an agenda for vengeance. And such an agenda will not be complete if he is not in Yukinokawa.

Biting his lip, Tooru swallows the tears that threaten to spill over and takes slow breaths to calm his breathing. He smiles softly at the ground and then sits on the chair elegantly, blue robes flowing behind him when he turns. Immediately after he sits, a few women rush up to him, asking questions about things he does not care about and giving him answers he does not care to understand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa needs a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays! Enjoy this short update!

Ushijima does not come back to the party, so Tooru is left with the task of seeing the guests out and bidding them good night. He asks the cleaning staff if they need help, but they shoo him off, telling him to get rest as his husband’s coronation is tomorrow.

Ugh. Husband. The word sends shivers down his spine.

Tooru heads to his old room, drawing his own bath despite his attendants’ protests and sinking into the hot water with his clothes on. He lets himself sit there for a solid ten minutes until he is sure the wedding gown is water-logged, before stripping out of it and tossing it out of the stone tub. He pours bath salts and perfume into the water, mixing it in lazily. He craves alcohol, having stayed sober the whole night, and rings a bell until a servant comes in.

“Wine— whatever we have,” he mumbles sleepily. The man rushes off, arriving with a glass full to the brim with the intoxicating red liquid, five minutes later. Tooru sips at the liquid, letting it burn down his throat pleasantly and take control of his body until he is limp in the water, nearly submerged. He finishes off the glass, feeling the warm buzz crawl over his skin and settle deep into his bones; he always was a lightweight.

The servant clears his throat and Tooru cracks one eye open to look at him. He is holding a thin piece of parchment out to the prince, looking nervous. Tooru dries his wet hands on the washcloth draped over the edge of the tub and takes it hesitantly, unfolding and reading the sloped handwriting.

 

_ Tooru, _

_ Come to my room. Bring bandages. _

_ U.W. _

 

The prince’s eyebrows furrow at the request, until he notices a small stain on the corner of the note, turned burgundy due to the parchment’s yellow tone. He jumps out of his bath, throwing robes on his body haphazardly and grabbing spare bandages from the maids' room on his way to Ushijima’s room. He had nearly forgotten about Ushijima’s injury in his worry for Hajime. Tooru can only imagine how angry the conqueror must be with him for ignoring his own husband for another man. His plan will never work if Ushijima does not believe that Tooru cares for him.

Tooru pushes the double doors to Ushijima’s room open, breathing hard as he stumbles to a stop.

Kuroo Tetsurou freezes in his position on the edge of the bed, wrapping bandages around Ushijima’s hand and whispering intimately to him. He takes one look at Tooru and tucks the end of the bandage under the wraps, patting Ushijima’s shoulder softly as he walks out. He brushes past Tooru slightly, but Tooru is so numb that he cannot stand his ground, stumbling over his own feet. Ushijima’s eyes have not left his and Tooru has to take deep breaths to calm his racing heartbeat.

“You came too late,” Ushijima says by way of explanation. “Tetsurou was nearby.”

“Was he?” Tooru mumbles, grip tightening around the fabric in his hands. He cannot explain the heavy weight that drags his heart down to his gut. The unfamiliar feeling has him panicked and insecure and he takes half a step back.

Ushijima notices the movement and beckons him closer. “Don’t leave just yet.”

“You don’t need me though.” The words burn on his tongue, as bitter and acidic as the wine he had downed moments before. He has no idea why he feels so pained by his own remarks or why he simultaneously wants to push away the hands that reach toward him and sink into them. “What are you doing?” he questions breathlessly, knowing that these emotions cannot be his own.

“Come here, pet,” Ushijima coaxes, calling him closer.

“Don’t call me that,” Tooru snaps, breathing heavily, unsteadily. He feels lightheaded and anxious and nauseous and all he wants to do is run away from this embarrassing scene. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Ushijima closes his eyes briefly and gestures once more. “Come here, Tooru. You’re exhausted from today’s events and you’re having a panic attack.”

When the prince continues to stand a few feet from the doorway, body swaying dangerously and knees buckling, Ushijima shoots up from his perch on the bed and pulls Tooru into his arms before he can hit the floor. They slide to the floor together slowly and Ushijima rakes his uninjured hand through brown locks until the boy’s breathing evens out. Once Tooru stables himself, Ushijima helps him stand and leads him to the bed.

“Come rest with me, my pet,” Ushijima whispers, pulling Tooru under the covers with him and burying them in soft blankets. Tooru’s hands remain fisted in the conqueror’s simple linen shirt, frightened of letting go after the dizzying moment that had happened minutes ago. Ushijima allows him— welcomes him, even— and presses his face into Tooru’s freshly washed hair.

“Did you drink?” Ushijima questions.

Tooru simply nods, mouth too tired to form words.

“I see. My powers tend to have a more dizzying effect on the intoxicated, but I was unaware of your state. My apologies, pet.”

Hearing Ushijima apologize to him is strange, but Tooru is so exhausted by the events of the day— and the wine has dug so deep into his tired bones— that he falls asleep without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left before we are done with Part 1 (The Conquest of the Land) and move on to Part 2 (The Conquest of the Mind)! Keep your eyes peeled for the next and final update sometime in the next two weeks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The land is gone, but Oikawa's mind and body will never fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter for Part 1 of The Conquest! Please enjoy! And, Happy Belated Ushioi Day!

Tooru wakes up to commotion and Ushijima’s warm body. He quickly identifies the commotion as the maids, urging them both to get out of bed and prepare for the coronation. He also identifies the stubborn grip Ushijima has on him and the bed, refusing to budge from his spot.

When the maids realize that Tooru is awake, they begin to shake him vehemently, pleading with him to wake the soon-to-be king and help him get ready.

The prince himself would love to wake Ushijima up, just so that he himself could roll out of the bed for a cup of tea, but the man is built like a boulder and stubborn as one, too.

It dawns on him that this is a good time as any to play his part in his plan, so Tooru leans closer and gently whispers, “Wake up, Ushijima.”  
The words feel absolutely vile on his tongue, but his saccharine smile reveals nothing when one of Ushijima’s eyes cracks open. “Five more minutes,” the conqueror mumbles, shoving his face into the crook of Tooru’s neck. His hot breath assaults the prince’s sensitive skin, sending shivers down his spine.

“Ushijima, please. Today is your coronation and we need to get ready,” Tooru tries, slowly wriggling out of the man’s grasp.

“Give me a kiss and I will consider it.”

The brunette’s breath catches in his throat and he stops moving about, allowing Ushijima to draw him back into his tight embrace. Their lips are mere centimeters away and Tooru debates a quick peck or letting the man stay in bed and miss his damn coronation. It’s not like they need to do this anyway, marrying into royalty pretty much guarantees respect as a royal; the coronation is just a formality at this point.

Before Tooru can debate anymore, however, Ushijima pulls him in for a firm kiss. The prince is still holding his breath, simply allowing Ushijima to use his lips as he pleases. When the man finally releases him, Tooru subtly wipes at his lips, rolling out of the bed and toward his own room to get ready. He hears Ushijima’s loud groan commanding him to stop, so he does.

Ushijima rolls out of the bed as well, sleepily wrapping himself around Tooru and muttering, “Dress me, my wife.”

Tooru nearly snarls, but plays it off as a sigh. Since when did this heartless conqueror get possessed by a puppy? “I will if you never call me that again.”

“Ah, you don’t let me call you pet or wife? How in the world am I supposed to address you lovingly?” Ushijima complains, allowing Tooru to slide out of his grasp and collapsing on the bed.

“Address me by my name or by nothing at all,” Tooru states firmly. He remembers the maids in the room and gestures for them to bring forth the coronation robes.

Ushijima hums. “Your name… Ushijima Tooru?”

Tooru freezes in place as absolute disgust churns in his stomach. _Ushijima Tooru._ “That has a terrible sound to it,” he chokes out, trying to play off his disgust as flirty banter. “I much prefer Oikawa.”

“I guess Oikawa does seem to make more sense, especially considering the name of the kingdom, but it is a new age and a new age requires a new name. I will not be able to associate my name with that of your ancestors, as nice as Oikawa Wakatoshi sounds.”

“I’m sure my ancestors appreciate the sentiment; I doubt they would want your name to be attached to theirs in the first place,” Tooru remarks, trying to act nonchalant as he sets out the clothes the maids bring him. In reality, he is burning up with the desire to murder Ushijima Wakatoshi, even as he dresses the man as per his request. He pulls off Ushijima’s linen pants first, eyes intentionally avoiding the bulge as he helps him slip into more formal pants. Ushijima does not wear a shirt to bed, but he does have socks on his feet which Tooru must get on his knees to remove. Ushijima hums appreciatively as one sock comes off, then the other.

“Kiss my feet, pet.”

Tooru scoffs as he makes eye contact with the conqueror, hoping that the man is joking. Unfortunately, his face is as serious as his tone, so Tooru leans down hesitantly, lips pausing a few inches from Ushijima’s feet. The scent is surprisingly pleasant, like roses, and he wonders when Ushijima had had the chance to take a bath.

“Look up,” Ushijima commands softly, and Tooru finds himself meeting those enchanting olive-green eyes as his lips press against the top of Ushijima’s feet— first left, then right. The room freezes, and Tooru blushes at how much more intimate this feels than sex. He cannot help but to press two more kisses to the soles of Ushijima’s feet, followed by two more on his calves and one on each knee. Ushijima’s hands have come up to twist in his brunette locks, stroking his curls and massaging his scalp. They maintain eye contact for several minutes, staying frozen in place like an enchanting painting, depicting the humiliating submission of a prince to the fierce dominance of a conqueror.

A maid clears her throat and the moment is shattered. Tooru quickly finishes dressing the conqueror, refusing to meet his eyes. The maids whisk Ushijima away when he is finished and Tooru draws his own bath, pulling on white robes with silver embroidery before rushing toward the temple where the coronation will be held. He walks in just as the ceremony is about to begin and is ushered to Ushijima’s side.

The people from yesterday are already seated, including Hajime and Prince Ryuu, but Tooru avoids their eyes, focusing on the ceremony instead. The events from yesterday are still fresh in his mind and he wants to avoid as much drama as possible. If people are to trust him when he takes back his throne, he must prove it now.

“Will the spouse come forward?” the priest asks, catching Tooru’s attention. He walks up to the platform gracefully, taking Ushijima’s proffered hand and allowing himself to be led to the priest.

The priest hands him the royal crown that had once sat on Tooru’s father’s head and dictates the words Tooru remembers him saying to his own father.

“Under the skies where the gods watch over our land, I, a servant of the deities, convey the gods’ wishes to have Ushijima Wakatoshi be our new ruler of Yukinokawa. May his spouse place the crown upon his head?”

Tooru’s fingers tremble as Ushijima kneels in front of him; their positions from just a few hours earlier reversed. He places the crown on the conqueror’s head carefully and— once it is securely in place— takes a step back. The small crowd applauds loudly, a few of them whistling and cheering for the new king.

The priest continues once the crowd quiets down, “Now, may I have King Ushijima Wakatoshi come forward to present the queen’s crown to his spouse?”

Tooru had completely forgotten about this part of the ceremony. The coronation was typically for the man of the palace, with little to no emphasis placed on his wife. He would have refused the priest, but that would be akin to refusing the role the gods had decided for him. Still, wearing the crown designated for the woman of the palace would be the ultimate humiliation.

The crown is held out to Ushijima, who takes one look at the small thing and scoffs loudly, the noise reaching the far edges of the room. “Pardon me, but I will have to decline. Kuroo,” he calls.

Kuroo appears out of nowhere, holding a black box. Ushijima lifts up the lid and pulls out another crown— similar to his in design, but with different jewel placement. With a start, Tooru realizes that it is a symbol of equality; Ushijima recognizes them as being equal to each other. Hell, he recognizes man and woman as equal— something that has been considered taboo in Yukinokawa for the longest time.

Ushijima places the crown on Tooru’s head as their audience watches with wide eyes and open mouths. He winks at the prince briefly before turning back to the priest and asking him to finish the ritual.

The priest coughs nervously, folding his hands together and addressing the altar and sky. “By the witness of the heavens and gods, greet your new king and— um…”

“His prince,” Ushijima prompts.

“His prince,” the priest finishes. The crowd stands tentatively, but with one glance at the powerful conqueror, they begin to applaud, cheering with the same gusto as before. Slowly, they come forward to offer their congratulations to the couple. Tooru does not shift from Ushijima’s side, careful to keep a warm smile on his face as he greets royals. Ushijima steers him away from Hajime and Prince Ryuu, and Tooru is surprisingly thankful for the gesture. No matter what Ushijima’s intentions are in doing so, Tooru is glad he will not have to confront either of them after yesterday’s fiasco.

“There will be another formal dinner tonight,” Ushijima suddenly murmurs to Tooru as they make their way to the next person. “I’ll have your clothes set out and I expect you to wear them as they are— no alterations this time, my pet.”

Tooru simply hums, neither denying nor confirming his request as he flashes another smile at another duke or king or prince of somewhere or the other. Ushijima squeezes his hand in warning, before doing the same, gracefully accepting his position as the new leader of Yukinokawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far! I'll be starting part 2 [Aoi Ito (Conquest of the Mind)] in late March if everything goes as planned, so stay tuned for that!


End file.
